


1 of 1

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Dating Taemin is the worst. Alternatively, five times Taemin makes Jonghyun crazy (and one time he keeps him sane).





	1 of 1

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been very shitty, so this fic is very, very fluffy!

**5**

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

Jonghyun’s up.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

He’s up, so please, please, _please._

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

Goddammit. Okay. Okay already.

Jonghyun levers himself up, over Taemin, trying not to crush him in the process of saving him from their clock. Which…there. Mission accomplished. If they’re going to keep sleeping in the dorm they really need to put their beds together again. Jonghyun sleeps better with Taemin in his arms but they never wake up like that. He’s always over here, squashed against the wall, and Taemin’s always everywhere Jonghyun’s not, spread out across the mattress with his body slanted away from Jonghyun, hugging the pillow instead of him.

Jonghyun has to fix that. When he pulls Taemin in by his hips, Taemin grunts, snuggles closer, squishes Jonghyun a little more. Mumbles with his eyes still gummed shut, “What time is it?”

Instead of kissing him quiet, telling Taemin to roll over and check for himself, Jonghyun struggles up onto his elbow again to look. Then looks again, because the clock says four thirty instead of five thirty like it should. And then he looks at Taemin, laying there half-asleep, drifting, waiting.

Instead of saying, _I should be asking you_ or _This is the last time I trust you to set it_ or _This is the last time I trust you with anything ever_ he settles down next to Taemin again and tells him, “Go back to sleep, baby. You’ve got time.”

That’s all lost on Taemin, because he already has. If anyone needs him for the next hour, Jonghyun will be right here, hating his life.

_Taemin-ah~_

**4**

He can’t hate Taemin, though. He just wishes he could.

“I think that’s wrong, Taemin-ah.”

Jonghyun doesn’t think, he knows. Taemin doesn’t think, either.

“Mm.”

Jonghyun’s just not so sure he knows. Definitely not about that, because he tries the exact move in his game Jonghyun just warned him about like two seconds later, but not about anything else either. Not about anything at all Jonghyun’s said, ever. More specifically, the things he’s said in the last fifteen minutes, ever since Taemin wandered out of the shower with his eyes still shut and one of Jonghyun’s shirts on backwards. Jonghyun fixed it for him and herded him down to the van, and now here they are, the three of them squashed into the backseat together, him and Taemin and Taemin’s phone.

“I heard we’re doing the suits concept today, one of the coordi noonas said so,” Jonghyun tries next.

“Mm.”

“I hope mine still fits. I’ve lost weight since we filmed our MV,” Jonghyun goes on. Then hesitates, because even if he gets a real answer out of Taemin he doesn’t know if it’ll be the one he wants. “Can you tell?”

“Mm.”

Jonghyun’s doing this to himself, he can stop anytime. Shut up, anytime. “You can?”

“Mm.”

“Taemin-ah~”

“Mm.”

Jonghyun thinks about stealing Taemin’s phone, and then some more about stealing him, taking him and running when they reach the broadcasting station instead of giving it up, going inside, sharing Taemin with all their fans, too. Maybe dragging him into the bathroom when they get there and making his body talk, seeing if Jonghyun’s too skinny for him when he’s got his hands up Jonghyun’s shirt and Jonghyun’s down his pants.

But he can’t wait that long, and anyway wanting Taemin’s dick won’t do him any good right now, so Jonghyun goes back to words. “Which show are we doing again?”

“Mm.”

_Taemin-aaaah~_

**3**

In between filming and their next schedule they stop for burgers. It’s barely been three hours since breakfast but they don’t know how long it will be until dinner, so Jonghyun humors Manager hyung and orders something. All the same, by the time he and Jinki bring their food to the table Taemin’s ready to eat Kibum and Minho, and he’s so focused on the tray in Jonghyun’s hands he forgets to save the seat next to him for Jonghyun. Whatever. Since Jinki beat him to it, Jinki can feed Taemin.

Which he does.

“Can you even taste it when you eat that fast? No, right?” Minho says, half-amused, half-reproving. “It’s not a race, Taemin-ah. Seriously. Chew.”

Kibum scoffs. “Who was it that taught him manners?”

“Not me.”

“Exactly.” Kibum eyes his own burger, bits of lettuce hanging out, ketchup and mustard oozing at his fingertips. Kibum hates messy food, and if Jonghyun never realizes when he’s hungry, Kibum’s the only one that ever knows when he’s had enough. “You were starving, right, Taeminnie? Here, have the rest of mine.”

Jonghyun was going to give Taemin his. Too bad food is food is food to Taemin, and he doesn’t care who he’s secondhand kissing. Or whose shirt he’s dripping ketchup on.

“Taemin-ah~”

Taemin just looks at him. He doesn’t catch on until Jonghyun’s dipped his napkin in his water and reached across the table to clean him off, and then all he has to say for himself is, “Oh.”

“Oh? _Oh?”_ And as long as Jonghyun’s repeating himself, “Taemin-aaaaah~”

“It’s just a shirt.”

“It’s my shirt.” And it’s not coming out. Jonghyun likes this shirt, a lot more than he likes Taemin right now. “Come on. Bathroom.”

Jonghyun doesn’t give Taemin any time to listen to him or not, standing, taking Taemin by the wrist, leading him away. Taemin crams the rest of Kibum’s burger in his mouth, stooped over the table, then follows Jonghyun obediently, chipmunk-cheeked. He’s not cute, not at all. And maybe Jonghyun’s not mad, but he is really fucking annoyed. Really, really.

“Don’t make out in there, we have ten minutes left,” Jinki calls after them, then grunts when someone hits him. Kibum, probably.

Nope, Minho. “Say it a little louder next time, hyung.”

But then the bathroom door clicks shut behind Jonghyun and Taemin and it’s just the two of them.

**2 1/2**

And the sink, and squirts of soap and paper towels by the fistful. Taemin pulls his shirt taut, as far away from his body as he can, while Jonghyun soaks and scrubs and soaks and scrubs and tries to remember his mom’s techniques for stain removal.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t know,” Taemin says finally.

“Do you ever?” No, really. Jonghyun eyes Taemin, and says as casually as he can, “You wear my stuff a lot.”

Normally Jonghyun likes it, Taemin in his clothes. He liked it this morning. They wear the same size but Taemin’s so skinny it hangs off him.

“I guess not,” Taemin says, like that’s not the important part. Like the important thing’s still, “I’m sorry.”

He probably means it.

“It smells like me. You didn’t notice?”

Taemin leans in to sniff Jonghyun’s neck, lips brushing Jonghyun’s skin, hot little breaths, only to lift away, plucking at his collar, burying his nose in it next. He comes up for air shaking his head. Instead of accusing Jonghyun of being the weird one for noticing, Taemin smiles. “I’ve lost my taste and sense of smell so far today. I can survive going blind next, but if I lose my hearing we’re in trouble~”

Taemin doesn’t listen as it is.

“You’re not funny,” Jonghyun says, but that just makes Taemin smile harder. Jonghyun has to hide his over the sink, head him off. “Don’t say you’ve lost your sense of humor. Don’t. Last time I checked I’m not dating Jinki hyung.”

Taemin’s fingers whisper over Jonghyun’s wrist before they close over Jonghyun’s sleeve, tugging at him. “But dating me is bad enough?”

Jonghyun looks him right in the face, right in his beautiful, perfect face, his eye smile and his soft pink mouth, and lies. “Yeah.”

Taemin shifts closer, then closer, until his foot’s between Jonghyun’s and their noses brush and they’re just barely touching everywhere. Jonghyun hasn’t gotten to the part where he looks away yet. He’s working on it. He’s not thinking about taking Taemin and hoisting him up onto the sink and stepping between his thighs, Taemin’s ankles crossed at his back, Taemin panting against his lips, moaning too loud when Jonghyun bites his neck, then louder when he pulls his hair, drags him down for a kiss—

“You’ve got it bad,” Taemin says, like he’s clarifying, making sure, so close to a question Jonghyun can taste it.

Jonghyun would kiss that smirk off his face, but that’s a bad idea. Really bad. Yeah. Really, really. “Taemin-ah—”

Taemin leans in and covers Jonghyun’s mouth with his own, there and gone before Jonghyun can even blink. One last smile, one last kiss, even shorter and sweeter, and all of the sudden he’s really gone, door almost swinging shut in Jonghyun’s face before he can brace his arm against it, push it open.

Jonghyun follows Taemin back to the table, then out to the van. The only thing that stops him from staring at Taemin’s ass is Taemin sitting on it. If he were staring at it. Which he wasn’t. And he’s not thinking about touching it now, sneaking his hand out of Taemin’s hair, down his back, maybe under his waistband. And if his pants are a little tight it’s only because they’re skinny jeans and he just ate Burger King.

And if Taemin even knows half of what he’s done to Jonghyun—

He knows.

_Taemin-aaaaaaah~~_

**2**

“Write down the prettiest name you can think of.”

That’s not the weirdest thing someone has ever asked him at a fansign, and it’s not the weirdest answer Jonghyun’s ever given when he takes the pen from her and writes…

“‘Taemin?’”

Taemin looks up from his own table a couple feet away. When Jonghyun shoots him a smile he doesn’t smile back like he’s supposed to, just narrows his eyes, frowns, so sure Jonghyun was making fun of him or telling lies about him or something. And then he ignores Jonghyun for the next person in his line.

The next girl in Jonghyun’s asks, “Do you like long hair or short hair?”

Hmmm. Jonghyun’s first instinct is always short, and Taemin’s is short right now, too, as short as his attention span. At the same time, though…they didn’t start dating until the summer of 2015 and Jonghyun didn’t start wanting to date Taemin until maybe a year and a half before that, which means Jonghyun was blind up till then. If he could go back and change anything about his life, it’d be the part where he never fucked Taemin during _Sherlock_ era.

“If they’re pretty, it doesn’t matter,” Jonghyun says.

“Who would you pick if you had to, between a long haired girl or a short haired girl?” She’s serious. He was too. She guesses as much. “The prettier one?”

She said girl, though, and Taemin’s not a girl, so, “Neither.”

“Ah, oppa~”

When Jonghyun sneaks another look at Taemin to see if he caught that, if maybe he’ll give Jonghyun a smile now, Taemin’s too busy with his own fans to care.

This one has him stumped, too. The question was, “What’s your ideal type?” and if Taemin’s answer isn’t Jonghyun hyung, Jonghyun will forgive him.

“I don’t have one.”

Or not.

“Then what’s your style—tough, cute, sexy…?”

Taemin hesitates. “It has to be one of those three?”

She says it doesn’t. It’s not that hard, though, Jonghyun would be fine with two of them. All the same, Taemin pulls the dumbest expression, thinking it over. Jonghyun has to remember to keep his normal, keep smiling, hi~, thank you for supporting us~, ah, a flower crown, thank you, it’s fine, I can put it on myself, how do I look~? 

“Cute,” Taemin says.

Before Jonghyun can even react, ask him how he got that wrong, what about Jonghyun is cute and what about Jonghyun is so un-tough and unsexy, if Taemin was even thinking about him just now, if he thinks about his boyfriend at all ever…the next girl in his line steps up.

“Could you do a set of aegyo for me, oppa?”

Jonghyun flashes her a vee sign, then one at Taemin that Taemin catches in the corner of his eye, corner of his mouth crooking up. Jonghyun sends him a heart next, makes a kissy face at him and finally smushes his fists into his cheeks, “Buing buing~,” and somehow Taemin’s still smiling at the end of it, and the fan that started all this is too, beet red, peeking at Jonghyun from between her fingers, like that was all to steal her from Taemin, not to steal Taemin from everyone.

“Cute, definitely. At least the type that thinks they are.”

_Taemin-aaaaaaaaaaaah~~~_

**1**

“48-nim says, ‘I got a girlfriend finally, but I don’t know how to talk to her, or how to get her to talk to me. I spent so much time liking her on my own. I don’t have any friends that are girls, either. Maybe that’s the problem.’”

Why is this person asking Jonghyun of all people? Lee Taemin’s boyfriend? But it’s radio, so Jonghyun has to come up with something, and anything but that.

“No matter how well you knew her before, it’s always like that when you start dating,” he says. “She’s your girlfriend, but she’s also a person. She probably feels the same as you. And honestly, sometimes—some people—don’t need to talk. That’s okay, too.”

At least it should be. Jonghyun’s still working on that himself. Whenever Taemin won’t let Jonghyun in it takes everything Jonghyun has not to keep asking, and when they’re quiet it’s not awkward, but it’s not like they’re telepathic either. And Jonghyun can’t shut up, he can’t not talk. But none of this has anything to do with anything, so moving on.

Message 51 looks like a mind reader, so Jonghyun goes for it. “‘Why does Jjong-D always pick the messages about relationships? Why does anyone send them?’” But that’s as far as he read ahead, and now he’s in trouble, because the next bit is, “‘Just tell us when you find a girlfriend. I’ll support you kekeke.’”

There’s no way Taemin is listening, right?

“Aigoo, thank you.”

…Right?

“When did I ever say I was looking for one, though?” Jonghyun goes on in a rush, but now he’s lying, and that’s not cool either, and if he doesn’t own up to it he’ll get a dozen messages with dozens of receipts. “I guess I did, huh.” There, that’s for his listeners. Now for Taemin…“Honestly, I’m fine being alone.” Or not. That’s the biggest lie he’s told yet, and it’s not helping. “Not alone, obviously. I’m fine with just my family, and the other members.” He clears his throat. “They’re done for the day, they went home when I came here. I wonder, is Taeminnie sleeping~?” It begins as an excuse to say Taemin’s name, but then he ends up meaning it for real. “I miss him.”

Finally, the truth.

Except, next commercial break one of the staff tells Jonghyun, “Taeminnie sent us a message, did you notice?” She smiles. “I thought you would mention it on air, but then you didn’t.”

The only thing Taemin had to say to him when the rest of them headed back to the dorm and Manager hyung hauled Jonghyun off to MBC was, “Make sure you play our song, hyung~,” and now he only has two words for him:

_its taemin~_

Had. That was half an hour ago already. Who knows, maybe he thought Jonghyun ignored him. Maybe he’d ignore Jonghyun now. Maybe he fell asleep. He says he listens to Blue Night whenever he can’t.

Jonghyun tries him anyway.

_its hyung~_

Ugh, so cheesy. Too bad Taemin’s not here to stop Jonghyun, save him from himself.

_did u hear i mentioned u_

No answer. Five seconds, still none. Ten seconds. Twenty. How long could it take Taemin to type _Yeah?_

_r u mad at me?_

Jonghyun can't even wait this time, too far ahead of himself.

_dont be mad_

_all that girlfriend stuff was about u. back then i mean. before we were dating. i cant tell the world i like guys taeminnie_

_i wish i could tell them all i like u. everyone. the whole world_

_i love u_

_ur the only 1 for me_

_im yours_

_ur mine rt?_

_u still love me?_

_rt?_

_taeminnie?_

_r u sleeping?_

_did u fall asleep on me?_

_taemin-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah—_

“One minute, Jonghyun-ssi.”

**/1**

The light’s still on in his and Taemin’s room, so Jonghyun knows exactly what he’s going to find. Still, his heart isn’t ready, fluttering like wings in his chest when he sees Taemin sprawled out across his bed, propped up against the headboard with his chin on his chest and his phone on his stomach and his headphones on. Jonghyun doesn’t need to steal them to know it’ll be the program after his.

Part of him wants to stand here and stare forever, but their alarm’s going to go off one way or the other, so he makes sure it’s set to the right time and then gets the light. He’s working on Taemin’s clothes when Taemin wakes up. “Hyung?” And then he’s no help, lying there, smiling up at Jonghyun sleepily, tangling his fingers in Jonghyun’s hair, lifting his butt when Jonghyun says, letting him look all he wants, then touch all he wants, soft smooth skin for miles, perfect everything, all Jonghyun’s. “Pervert.”

“Uh huh,” Jonghyun says. “I guess you’re too tired to fuck~?”

He shakes loose of Taemin’s grip, rolls him up in the blanket and stands up to strip, Taemin’s eyes on his skin.

Instead of telling Jonghyun that’s cheating, Taemin says, “I don’t know, are you?”

Jonghyun thought so when he said it. Now, though…

“I don’t know.”

Taemin’s not looking at his face anymore. He lifts the blanket for Jonghyun to crawl in next to him and meets Jonghyun’s lips, sweet and eager, pushing his leg between Jonghyun’s, thigh pressed to his dick, getting him the rest of the way hard. When Jonghyun slips his hand down Taemin’s chest and stomach Taemin’s already there, rocking into Jonghyun’s touch, panting into his neck, murmuring, “Please, hyung. I thought about this all day.”

“Me?”

Jonghyun stills, Taemin hot and hard in his hand, and Taemin nods into his neck. Squeezes Taemin’s dick, just this tight, and Taemin lifts his head to give him this look like _duh._ Like, _who else?_

But then he says it. “You.” Taemin leans in for a kiss, sliding his tongue against Jonghyun’s, thigh rubbing against Jonghyun’s dick, and somehow Jonghyun’s supposed to breathe. “Don’t act like you don’t know," Taemin says into his mouth. “You do this stuff to me all the time, every day, always. You make me so crazy. I know it’s on purpose.”

If this is what reproaches taste like Jonghyun’s okay if Taemin never talks to him again except to talk back, never tells him anything except to tell him off. Jonghyun rolls them over. Taemin opens his legs for him easy as anything, taking his weight, meeting his hips, arching into him, dicks pressed together. Taemin goes for a kiss, pulling at Jonghyun’s hair, gripping his neck, finally straining to reach him, wet panting mouth, but Jonghyun braces himself over him, locking eyes with him, building up a rhythm, making him pant, gasp, moan? Moan. When Taemin can’t bite it back anymore he bites his hand instead. Jonghyun takes it away and pins it to the mattress, threading their fingers together. The bed’s squeaking with every thrust, harder, faster, louder. If anything could wake Jinki up they probably already have.

“What stuff, what do I do to you?”

“Hyung~”

“What stuff, Taeminnie?”

“Everything,” Taemin half says, half moans. “Everything you do you do to me.”

Jonghyun could’ve told him the same thing. He would’ve, if Taemin had asked. Maybe he doesn’t need to.

Maybe Jonghyun doesn’t, either. “What am I doing to you now? What do you need, baby, are you close? I’m so close.”

“Kiss me.”

Jonghyun gives Taemin his mouth, hot and messy. Says into Taemin's, hotter and messier, “You’re everything. You’re my everything. Mine.”

Taemin moans, thighs squeezing Jonghyun tighter, tighter, one heel digging into the mattress, other into the small of Jonghyun’s back, hands sliding down his back to grab Jonghyun’s ass, fingers digging into his flesh, holding him closer, right there, just like that, please, hyung, please, taking him closer. closer. closer, closerclosercloser—

Taemin makes that face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open wide, his back arches, and he comes. Hot and wet all over, dazed, breathless, only words he knows, “Jonghyunnie hyung.”

Jonghyun burns white.

When he gathers Taemin up into his arms on the other side, they’re not in a new world. It’s the same one Jonghyun’s been stuck in all day. Taemin farts on him and denies nothing, and Jonghyun has to set the alarm back half an hour because showering means getting up and just getting a washcloth takes Jonghyun too far away for too long, and Taemin’s idea of saying thank you is to leave Jonghyun the wet spot. His idea of pillow talk hasn’t evolved either, not beyond, “huh” and “oh” and “go to sleep.” And if Jonghyun does what he’s told, he knows exactly what he’ll wake up to, because he’s been there a million times before. He was there just this morning.

And if he has anything to say about it, he’ll be here a million more times, too.

Once he’s looked his fill, once Taemin’s too tired to look back, keep his eyes open anymore, then Jonghyun will close his.

“I love you, Taemin-ah.”


End file.
